All I Want For Christmas Is You
by flashpenguin
Summary: A one night-stand over Thanksgiving has produced an early Yuletide present. Will this bring longtime friends together in time for a Christmas to remember? First in the "A Baby Changes Everything" Series. Inspired by the Vince Vance song.
1. Chapter 1

_**Starting my Christmas series "A Baby Changes Everything". Three stories with three pairings. This one finds Garcia receiving a gift she never asked for from the last person she expected. Because there is a no refund/no exchange policy attached, she's going to have to decide what to do since Santa is busy else where at the moment.**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

_**Song prompt: "All I Want For Christmas (Is You)" by Vince Vance & The Valiants**_

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas (Is You)**

Penelope Garcia had faced a lot of things in her life. The loss of her parents, the estrangement of her brothers, living underground off the grid, and working at the BAU for the FBI. All of those moments had touched her, shaped her, and made her who she was now. The woman she had become. But not one of those could or would ever have the effect on her life as the little white stick she was holding in her hand.

Two blue lines.

Three simple words that had changed her life like nothing else.

Bowing her head into her hands, she felt the tears slip out of her eyes. She was pregnant. Oh God! What had she done? What had she been thinking? Oh God! It had just been one night. One wonderful, glorious, enjoyable, sensual night of pure unadulterated pleasure in the arms of a man she had loved unconditionally from hello.

Derek Morgan.

Her friend. Her partner. Her one time lover. And now they were going to be parents to a child who could not only have their best qualities, but their worst too. Shaking her head, Pen groaned. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not ever.

It wasn't as though she didn't want kids, but she wasn't putting her request in any time soon. She liked them well enough…in fact, she loved babies. She adored Jack Hotchner to death and lived for the moments when she was asked to baby sit. But it wasn't the greatest feat in the world since at six he was pretty self reliant. Play time, reading, snacks, tickle torture battles, and a video with Japanese anime and he was entertained. And usually passed out cold.

And then there was Henry La Montange-Jareau. The most adorable little boy on planet earth. And not because he was the son of her buttercup or that he was her godson…he was the epitome of what every little child should be. And if it was possible, she would request a hundred Henry's in a minute. But it wasn't that simple.

Children weren't computers. They weren't manufactured on an assembly line from a blueprint and interchangeable; they were unique and there was no telling what exactly what you were going to get- sometimes you got lucky. Other times…you didn't. And she probably knew better than anyone.

Well, now there was no going back. No second chances. No do-over. No wiping the hard drive and rebooting this error. And now she was going to have to tell him….after she swore off drinking the water at the BAU. First JJ, then Prentiss, now her. Had terrorists slipped fertility pills into the water supply? Was that the method to their madness- getting all the women pregnant so they would be out on maternity leave?

Laying the stick on the bathroom counter, she stood up and rinsed her hands and face. She knew what she had to do, and the faster she approached it, the faster she could make a decision as to where her life was heading.

She would write him a note. A simple note telling him she needed to talk to him. Easy. Simple. And vague. But it had to be. She couldn't let the cat out of the bag before seeing him face to face. And even though she knew she loved him more than anything on planet earth, what he felt for her was still pretty indecipherable. She could leave no room for error.

Walking to the living room, she rifled thru her desk drawer for any piece of paper. It didn't have to be pretty or even smooth- just something she could jot a note on.

So was it irony or fate that she would find a Christmas card with a picture of a mother holding a baby on the front flap? Sighing, she grabbed the pen and wrote quickly. It had to be quick. Too much thinking and over preparing could ruin everything. Scribbling his name on the envelope, she inserted the card and sealed it shut.

Done. Finished. Complete. There was no turning back. Now all she had to do was wait until tomorrow when she got to work and leave it on his desk. What ever happened afterward was out of her hands. At least with Christmas being in a couple days away and the team being on stand down, if things didn't turn out the way she planned, there were two weeks to make new ones. Even if it meant leaving Quantico. She was adaptable and her child would be too.

She ran her hands over her tummy. It was official: Penelope Garcia was going to be a mommy. A mommy. The tears that filled her eyes were not of self-pity but of love for someone she had yet to meet. Someone she knew she would love until the day she died. And if life could afford her one more request, she wanted to share that love for the unknown with the person who had helped make one dream come true.

Maybe it was too much too soon but life was too short. She should know since she was there in the waiting room with the team as they waited on news about Emily. No surgery was without risk and hers was no exception. But it wasn't everyday an agent took a bullet for a colleague. It was less than everyday an agent took a devastator bullet to the gut.

They had almost lost her. Touch and go was an understatement when it came to her condition. And the mood in the waiting room matched the seriousness of the moment. It wasn't supposed to end like that; young and beautiful and on the verge of forever with a one in a million man. Okay, so Em and Rossi had broken up a couple weeks earlier, but that didn't stop him from caring.

She had watched the one time Lothario pace the waiting room- his clothes askew, hair standing on end; his eyes wild and red from tears of anger and frustration. But it was the look of loss written on his features that had stayed with her. Rossi loved Em. She had overheard him telling Hotch when they thought there was no one around.

She hadn't meant to eavesdrop- she had gone for a cup of coffee and to call JJ with an update when she walked up and heard voices. His voice was strained from unshed tears, but Rossi didn't let that get in the way of confessing to Hotch that he had screwed up royally. He had had a chance to make it right with Emily but crapped out because he wasn't sure if he was ready to gamble on love a fourth time.

Her heart broke as she heard the strongest man she knew break down and weep on the shoulder of his best friend. His sobs filled the empty room and brought tears to her eyes. Unashamed, she had cried along with him.

And when they got word that Em had pulled thru and was going to make it, there wasn't a happier group of people. Of course you could have heard a pin drop when the doctor revealed that Em was pregnant. Talk about getting a bonus along with a second chance. Right then and there she decided that if she ever got the chance to tell Derek how she felt, she would take it.

Okay, who knew that life was going to throw in a HUGE monkey wrench into her plans? But she was going to tell him. It was only fair to their child. Then she could let the chips fall where they may.

Sitting on the couch, she turned out the lamp and watched the twinkling lights on her Christmas tree. Not much to look at: she called it her Charlie Brown Christmas tree- a pathetic last minute find at the Goodwill on Christmas Eve last year, she had paid more for the ornaments to make it look presentable than what it cost her. But she loved it. It was hers. As was her baby. She was never going to part with either one.

Looking at the beautifully decorated star a top the crooked branch, she wondered if she was tempting fate by making a wish on a fake star. What the hell, every little bit could only help, right?

Closing her eyes, she made her wish.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Now for Derek's side. Thanksgiving and almost losing his partner during a case left him with memories and emotions he wants to cash in on. But as he reads Pen's note, will he decide to hold on to his chips instead?**_

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

Derek Morgan made his way into the bullpen. Three days before Christmas and he wasn't sure why he was even at work. Even though the team stand down began tomorrow, regs stated that one full day of duty was still required.

Looking around, the room was so empty. The light was out in JJ's former office- the room still unoccupied months after her departure. Reid had left early that morning for Vegas, so his desk was empty. Hotch's office light was off- Morgan knew he had gone to the cabin with Jack the day before. Rossi's office door was closed, the lights were out. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where he was.

Cautiously, Morgan glanced at Emily's desk sitting unoccupied and lonely, the desk lamp off, the papers she had been working on when the call came in that the UNSUB had abducted another victim still lay in a pile. He felt his heart constrict painfully.

Cornered in a warehouse, the UNSUB had gotten the best of Rossi who had tried to negotiate the surrender of the hostage. Where Prentiss had come from Morgan would never know, and until the day he died he would never understand why his princess threw herself in front of the bullet to save the life of a man who had kicked her to the curb.

His eyes welled up just thinking about the look of anguish on Rossi's face as he cradled his injured lover in his arms and tried to wake her up. The pleas to look at him and promises to do anything she wanted still rang in his ears. It had taken everything in him to hold Rossi back as the paramedics loaded Prentiss into the helicopter to be airlifted to the nearest emergency room.

When they got the news that she was going to survive he said his first prayer of thank you to the heavens above in more than twenty years. But more than anything, he would never forget the look on Strauss's face when the doctor announced that Prentiss was pregnant. All eyes had turned to the dark haired Italian whose cheeks now matched his red rimmed eyes.

And in the moment, Derek realized that was what he wanted: someone to love and hurt for, and to cry over- the good and bad. And he knew who he wanted: Penelope Garcia. The woman he had loved for so long that he couldn't remember a time he didn't. The woman who had stolen his heart with her witty remarks, sexual innuendos, and care for the team she regarded as her family.

But she didn't love him…at least not like _that_; she looked at him as a brother. Eew! After what happened Thanksgiving night, he hoped and prayed that if she _had_ to look at him it was no longer as a _brother_. A shiver of disgust went thru him as he tried to clear his mind. "Enough, Derek," he chastised himself.

Climbing the short staircase to his office, he unlocked the door, turned on the light and walked to his desk. So many files and reports to be done and completed before going on vacation- where to start? Shifting the folders to the edge of the desk top, a white envelope with his name on it caught his eye. _**"Derek Morgan"**_

"_**Derek, I really need to talk to you. Your Merry Christmas…and mine too, depends on it. Meet me at the red bridge at Patton Park after work. Penelope Garcia"**_

He set the card down and sighed. Vague…with a request to meet and talk. Looking it over again, he tried to read between the lines, but came up empty. His baby girl needed to talk to him. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Rule number five in Profiling 101: 'To make it impersonal, sign your full name'.

She regretted their night together. That's what it had to be. Why else would she want to talk to him in a park and sign her full name? Rule number one in 'What To Expect In A Break-up' was to go to an open space surrounded by people- it was a well known fact that that was the best place to drop the _"I don't think we should see each other anymore; it was all a mistake"_ bomb_. _Less chance of a public scene.

Sitting down, he buried his face in his hands. How had everything come to this moment? After six years he had let his guard down and surrendered to the feelings he had buried for so long. Was it fate or something stronger that his flight out of Reagan would be cancelled and he would have to spend Thanksgiving in DC instead of Chicago?

Was it destiny that Penelope called him and invited him over for an impromptu Thanksgiving meal and the game on TV?

He should have said no. He should have bowed out and said that he had other plans, but that would have been lying to his baby girl and nothing good could come from crossing that line. So, he went.

It had been a lovely microwaved meal with Boone's Farm Strawberry wine and the Bears on the field. He had only paid scant attention to what he was eating as his team intercepted the ball from Dallas. Intent on the players, he had barely noticed Pen sitting beside him during the fourth quarter, or how her hand grasped his as the QB threw a last second Hail Mary pass to win the game.

Jubilant and thrilled beyond words, he had turned to his best friend to give her a hug. How his lips landed on hers he would never know. But the kiss was so sweet and so irresistible that he had to test it again and see if it had just been a fluke that his stomach had fallen to his feet.

It was only supposed to be a kiss. But as her tongue tangled with his and he weaved his hands into her hair, any thought of keeping it simple went out the window.

Somehow they went from the couch to the floor and before he could take in the moment, their clothes were laying in a pile somewhere and he was touching her in ways he had only dreamt about. Cupping her breast, he felt his blood boil as she arched against him and moaned his name. Derek was the name he had been given at birth and though it was nothing special, he had come to like it although he wished his parents had chosen something else.

Until she said it.

Somewhere between a whisper and a prayer, his name had never sounded so beautiful and for the first time in his life, he loved his name. He loved how it flowed from her lips. And he loved her. He loved the way she called out for him as he touched that secret part of her. And he loved how she touched him as though he was something special. The way her hands worked her magic on him was an experience unlike anything he had ever felt before.

As he brought her to the edge of no return it was all he could do to hold back until she got her pleasure. Then in the blink of an eye she pulled him toward her and they were made one.

It took everything he had to remember to breathe as he felt her legs wrap around his waist and take him deep inside of her warm soft body. He had been dozens of women in his life, but none had touched him the way she did. Each stroke took him to a place he had only imagined and when she brought her lips to his, he knew he had touched heaven.

Later, when they could both breathe again, they had somehow made it to her bedroom for round two. Thank God Friday was a federal holiday because after the love-making session they had, he wasn't sure if he could have run- much less walk- after UNSUBs.

As they woke up in a tangle of arms and legs, they had tried to laugh off what had transpired and vowed to never speak of it again. It was just a friends with bennies moment she confessed. And he agreed.

But he lied.

He loved her. He loved her moods, her laugh, her wanting to make everything good and nice. He loved her outrageous clothes and wicked hairdos. There was nothing about her that he didn't love. And if there was, it was because he hadn't discovered it yet. But he wanted to. He wanted to learn everything about her and if it took a lifetime to do it, then so much the better.

He was going to marry her. He had the ring picked out. He had the moment set in his mind. And if it meant his pride went out the window when he got down on one knee and proposed, then his pride was toast. He was going to pop the question on Christmas Eve…until he got her card.

Fingering the envelope, he tried to channel the future so he could be prepared for whatever she had to tell him. But he knew…deep down inside he knew that she wanted to never see him again. He could handle anything but that.

He snapped her fingers. That was it! He was going to pick up the ring after work and propose tonight. She might turn him down, but she was worth fighting for. Hell, he loved her and that had to mean something, right? The bridge wasn't what he had planned when he worked out the details of asking for her hand, but he was flexible. And if it meant she stayed in his life, he could bend over backwards forever.

Fighting the urge to call her and say that he would be there, he decided that she might not expect him to show up. Well, he was going to surprise her. And then make her his forever.

He folded his hands and rested his chin against them. It was going to be so easy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three finds our love-birds having some serious miscommunication problems. And for those who scoff at the jewelry snafu…I am writing that from a personal experience from Christmas 1994._

_Special thanks to my dearest friends (you know who you are!) who kicked my butt to get this chapter out._

**All I Want For Christmas (Is You)**

Pen snuggled deeper into her cashmere coat as she shivered against the wind coming off the Potomac and looked at her watch for the hundredth time. Where was he? It was going on an hour since she left work and Derek had yet to show himself.

Maybe her note had scared him off. Unless… She shook her head. There was no way he could know since she was the only person who knew. Okay, Emily knew, but that guess had been so lucky, Pen wondered if it would be too much to ask her princess to pick the winning Lotto numbers for next week's drawing.

Another gust of wind took her breath away and she swore the feeling in her feet was permanently gone, but she stood still. Okay, she wasn't standing still- she was frozen to the railing, but she was going to wait. She checked her watch again and held it to her ear. It was ticking but it seemed time was also affected by the cold.

"I'm giving you five more minutes Derek Morgan, then I'm going home," she muttered to herself. As the sun started to set, she looked around her surroundings. Night time in Patton Park was scary enough without adding in the fact that if she had to make a break for it, she was going to be running on icicles.

"Thirty seconds and counting." She watched the hand and counted down. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Good night Derek Morgan."

Turning around, she gingerly made her way across the bride to the sidewalk. If he was coming, he was late. And if he wasn't coming, well, there was no need to freeze her tushy off. She was taking care of two people now and although she could handle the cold, the munchkin might not able to. Either way, she couldn't risk it.

Slowly, she headed back to her apartment. If Derek decided to show up, he knew where to find her.

Unfortunately, _if_ played a huge factor into the equation.  
*****

Derek Morgan felt the cold wind suck the air out of his lungs and tried to put a little more speed in his legs. He had gone to the jeweler's on the way to the bridge and what should have been ten minutes turned into over an hour after it was discovered they had misplaced the engagement ring.

It was all he could do to rein his temper in. It was bought and paid for; it had only been put on hold until Christmas Eve. How in the world it could have been misplaced was beyond his comprehension. After an hour of looking thru books, computer list printouts, and numerous shows of the receipt, it was just by a strange coincidence that he looked down and saw his ring in the display case.

Fit to be tied was an understatement- especially when he looked up and saw that the sun had set. There was no way Baby Girl would still be at the bridge, and if she was, nothing was going to stop her from setting him on fire to warm her hands. At least the manager was gracious enough to throw in a pair of ruby earrings to soften the insult.

It had cooled him down and with any luck the fiery stones would melt the heart of one lovely lady. He stressed _with luck_.

A few more steps toward the bridge revealed what he already knew: she wasn't there. Stopping still, he bent over and tried to catch his breath. This love and proposal thing was not as easy as it appeared in the movies. Looking around, he took a moment to prepare himself for the fireworks that could be waiting for him when he knocked on her door.

"Well, just think Derek, if she slams the door in your face, at least you'll be in a warm hallway." He dug his hands deeper in his coat and hurried off to Pen's apartment.  
*****

Pen pulled an oversized sweat shirt on and checked the thermostat again. The weatherman had called for below freezing temperatures with a possible ice storm later. _Great!_ She had hoped to finish her shopping tomorrow and maybe drop in and see Emily. But if the roads were icy, there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell she was leaving the safety of her home.

Walking to the kitchen, she turned the fire up under the tea kettle. She had been craving a hot cup of chocolate and marshmallows all day. So, it was pure luck that she found the full box of Swiss Miss in the back shelf of the pantry. Even if she couldn't see Em, and Derek had stood her up, she had her comfort drink and her tree. And her baby.

Turning on the stereo, the sweet sounds of Amy Grant filled the room. The disc had been a last minute purchase as she stood in line at Borders to buy Reid his Christmas present. Not one to be much into Christmas music, she had debated getting the CD. But she wanted to create a memory for the baby's first Christmas and what better way than with music. She lost herself in the melancholy lyrics of "Tennessee Christmas".

The whistle from the kettle caused her to jump. Turning off the burner, she pulled down a cup from the cupboard, she opened a packet and poured the water. The delicious aroma of cocoa weaved around her as she took a sip. Delicious! Taking the mug to the couch, she was startled by a knock on the front door.

Rushing over, she yanked off the chain and pulled the heavy oak door open to reveal Derek on the other side.

"Merry Christmas Baby Girl." he greeted with a small grin.

"It's not Christmas yet." Pen wrinkled her nose. "Hmmm, maybe it won't be too late to exchange your gift for a calendar."

"What about the 'Twelve Day of Christmas'?"

"Starts on the 26th. Maybe I should trade the calendar for a history book."

"I'm sorry I was late; I got held up at the store." He winced at the way the truth sounded like an excuse to his ears. He was so dead.

Pen glared at him. "Scratch the history book for a watch."

"I'm sorry."

"Okay, you've said that twice. Now what do you want?" she asked in a leveled tone.

He looked around. "May I come in?"

"Why?"

"Well…it's warmer in your apartment than it is in the hallway, and I want to give you your present without causing a scene." He watched her face. She might be the goddess of all things technologically related, but he was still a profiler and he could tell that she wanted him to come in. But he could also pick up on that she was definitely hiding something. He was intrigued. Now he had no choice but to find out what it was.

Pen opened the door wider. "Come on in then." She closed the door and locked it. Turning toward the love of her life, she folded her arms across her chest and stared. "So, where is it?"

"What?"

"My gift."

"Can we talk first?" Derek sniffed the air. "Is that hot chocolate I smell?" She nodded. "May I have a cup?"

"Sure." Pen went into the kitchen and prepared a cup. How ironic was it that her real life Hot Chocolate was drinking hot chocolate? She tried to hide the smirk. Walking back in the main room, she found him sitting on the couch staring at the tree.

"Here you go," she offered the mug. "Careful; it's very hot."

He took the mug. "May I ask what in the world is that monstrosity sitting on top of the TV?"

"I call it my 'Charlie Brown Christmas Tree'. Do you like it?"

"I think we might have time to run down to Wal-Mart and get you something a little better."

"No. I found that tree at the Goodwill last year. Yeah, it's pathetic and not much to look at, but it was lonely. It needed a good home and some love. I had both to give. I think it's blossomed beautifully and I won't trade it for anything."

"I think it's on its last leg, Baby Girl." He sipped the hot liquid cautiously.

Pen sat down in the chair opposite of Derek. "Is this what you came in to talk about: my inability to purchase a real tree?"

He shook his head. "No. I think we need to talk about what happened over Thanksgiving."

Pen felt her heart pick up speed. "Oh that. Well, what can I say? It happened."

"It didn't just 'happen' Penelope, it _happened_." He sipped again. "I liked it and I want it to happen again."

"Derek…"

He lifted his hand. "Hear me out. I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I tried to ignore it and avoid it and put it down to the fact that I was lonely."

"What?" she sputtered.

"I'm not finished. You have always been there for me- whether it was support…like getting me the office and setting it up after Hotch stepped down, or chewing my ass out for doing something stupid- like the bomb in New York. I viewed you as my annoying younger sister." Pen gave him a disgusted look. "But you're not. You are my guardian angel, my protector; and as trying as it might be sometimes, I like it."

Speechless, Pen tried to process the moment. _Damn, _she thought_, what the hell just happened?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Many apologies for leaving all of you hanging at the end of the last chapter, but I wanted to write a love making scene and to do so would have topped the last chapter at 5,000 words! I would never do that to a reader. I hope you have enjoyed this installment in the "A Baby Changes Everything" series. Please check out Em and Dave's story entitled: "This Gift"._

**All I Want For Christmas (Is You)**

The thermostat kicked on with a loud hum. For a long moment neither person spoke.

"I don't know what happened Thanksgiving night," Derek continued softly. "I never meant to kiss you…much less make love to you. It was not what I had planned. I wondered what I was thinking when I turned to you. All I can think is that I was excited that the Bears pulled that win out of their ass."

"Sleeping with me was part of the celebration?" Pen's eyes hardened with a blazing fire. "You might want to rephrase your comment before I make sure you never existed. And believe me buster, I have that ability."

"That came out wrong."

"No shit. I'm not a profiler and I could see that. You have thirty seconds to right that wrong before I beat you to death with my laptop."

"The football game was an excuse; I think deep down inside I always wanted to make love to you. I have dreamt about kissing you and waking up beside you. I didn't know why my flight got grounded or why you called me over, but I think it was God trying to make me understand that it was time to stop running from my feelings."

Pen swallowed hard. "What are you saying?"

"I love you Penelope Garcia. I love everything about you." He set his cup down on the coffee table and took her hands in his. "I got your note this morning and I think I know what you want to tell me, but I don't think that would be wise…not now."

"What do you mean? How did you find out?"

"You're an open book Baby Girl. I could see it in the way you have been pulling away, and the way you have gotten distant lately. I know the past five weeks have been hard to understand…what with Prentiss and JJ and then what happened between us, but I think we can get past it."

Pen pulled back. "We can't get past this. It's happened, and it's out there. We are going to have to deal with it."

"I understand, but it shouldn't define who we are. We have to move on if we're going to be stronger and last."

"No, we can't move on from this." Pen stood up. "It does define us and it's going to dictate where we are going. If you can't deal with it, then maybe it's best that you leave now."

Derek stood up. "To avoid the sake of an argument, I'm going to ask: 'What the hell are you talking about?' before any blood gets spilled and feelings get hurt."

"I could ask you the same thing. Since you brought it up, tell me what the hell you're talking about." Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. _It's just hormones Pen; he doesn't have the ability to hurt you just because you love him more than anything…well, almost anything._

"I'm talking about what happened that night. I want to move past it. As wonderful as it was, I don't want that hanging over our heads and defining who we are. I want it all. And if you don't, well, I'm here to tell you that I am going to do everything I can to change your mind." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Opening it, he got down on one knee.

"I love you. I want a family with you. I want to wake up beside you every morning and go to bed with you at the end of the day. When you get angry at me, I want to know that I have more than one way of making it up to you. I know you probably don't feel the same about me, but I want you to tell me I'm wrong and that you do love me. And someday, I want to have a little girl just like her mother."

Pen took the box and looked at the ring. Her heart beat frantically. "Okay, I never thought I'd say this but you're wrong about everything. That night doesn't hang over my head and I never used it to define 'us'. I loved waking up beside you, but I was afraid you had doubts because you never talked to me other than at work. If I get angry at you it's because I love you more than I ever thought possible. I do love you."

Derek looked at her carefully. "Is that a yes?"

She nodded. "That is a yes." She watched as he took the ring out and slid it over her finger. Perfect.

Standing up, he took her in his arms and kissed her. "Now that we've cleared the air on my side, I need to know why you left that vague card on my desk."

"You better sit down."

"I can stand."

"I left the card vague because if I told you, you probably wouldn't have come tonight. See, I have your Christmas present, and since I can't return it or exchange it, I wasn't sure if you would like it."

"Now you have my attention. May I have it?"

"That's the problem…it won't be ready for about nine months. Give or take."

Derek looked at her in shock as his brain tried to comprehend her statement. "You're….pregnant? You…me…a baby?"

Pen gave him a shaky smile. "Looks like more than the turkey got stuffed on Thanksgiving."

"A baby?" he repeated.

"I was thinking about having the water at the BAU tested for fertility drugs," she remarked wryly.

He shook his head as the realization dawned on him. "A baby? A real live baby?"

"Are you thinking about taking the proposal back now?"

"Hell no!" he croaked out. "I'm happy. It's just that you managed again to throw me off my game with a trump card. I was going to romance you and dine you and make slow sweet love to you while I tried to change your mind and realize that you wanted me in your life forever. But you beat me to the punch. You give me a baby and all I can give you in return is this," he replied and pulled another small box out of his pants pocket.

Pen opened her gift slowly. "Ruby earrings?" she breathed. She pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Everything she had ever dreamt of was coming true. "I have one question: Could you still maybe do that plan you had in mind?"

"Sweet thing, don't you want to wait until Christmas?" Derek replied low as his lips trailed kisses along her jaw down her neck. "You might ruin the surprise."

"I'd like to start a new tradition if that is alright with you," she breathed and closed her eyes as his touch overwhelmed her.

"Your wish is my command." Standing up, he reached down and pulled her to her feet. Guiding her to the bedroom, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deep and long, his tongue slowly making love to hers as his hands moved under her shirt and caressed her skin in luxurious strokes.

Arching against his touch, Pen tried to pull him closer. Six years of waiting patiently between partners- his and hers- was about to go out the window now that she had him for good. "Derek," she pleaded between his kisses, "please…"

"Please what, Baby Girl?" he kissed her soft flesh that tasted of brown vanilla sugar. Heaven. The last time he had tasted her, he felt rushed- afraid that if he didn't hurry he would wake up and find her gone. Now he could take his time.

"I don't know," she confessed. "I can't think."

"Good. Thinking is overrated. I like to rely on actions." He pulled her sweatshirt over head and gazed upon her naked breasts. "Oh," he breathed as he reached up and cupped the soft mounds of flesh in his hands. Dipping his head, he took a nipple in his mouth and suckled gently, taking pleasure from the soft whimpers she made.

Running his tongue around the areola, he continued lavishing attention as his hand trailed down to the waistband of her sweatpants and dipped inside. Blindly he searched for the small nub between her legs. Hearing her sharp intake of breath, he flicked his finger gently across it and smiled as her hips arched for more.

"You like that Mama?" he asked as his mouth moved to her other breast and gave it equal attention.

"Yes," she moaned.

"Do you know what you want yet?" he mouthed against her creamy flesh.

"No."

"Hmmm…" His fingers stroked her faster. "Sweet god, you're so wet," he growled. "Tell me I do that to you."

"Yes," she hissed. She needed him so badly but didn't know how to say the words without ruining the moment.

Derek moved downward, his lips kissing a trail from her breasts to her belly button. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful belly button?"

"N-no." She felt his tongue dip in and then gasped as he closed his mouth over it. No man had ever made love so exquisitely to parts of her body she never gave thought to. If she thought Derek Morgan was incredible before, she was wondering if her assumption of him was premature.

Derek fumbled with the drawstring of Pen's sweatpants and let them fall to the floor. Placing a kiss on her abdomen, he cupped the slight mound where their baby was. Their baby. He blinked back the sudden prick of tears and tried to remember that this was about her- his Penelope. His baby girl.

Lower he moved his lips down to where the short curly amber coloured hair lay. Brushing his cheek against the softness, he breathed in her sweet musky scent. She wanted him._ Him!_ The thought made his blood run hot. Closing his mouth over the small pink nub, he flicked his tongue until he heard her cry out his name. Feeling her hands grasp his head, he moved his tongue faster as he dip a finger between her folds and tested her resistance. Finding none, he inserted a second finger.

"Oh God!" Pen cried out as her hips tried to keep up with his mouth and fingers. He was killing her and they hadn't even gotten to the bed yet. Faster his fingers stroked her until she felt the velvet walls constrict around him. "Derek…I don't think I can…do this…" she panted.

"Keep going Mama; I got you," he encouraged.

"I can't," she sobbed as she felt her body tighten like a coil as he continued torturing her beyond all comprehension. "I can't."

"Yes you can. Just go with it." He increased the tempo of his strokes as he nibbled and licked her. "So wet," he breathed. "You're so wet. So sweet. Give into it."

Her fingers grasped his shoulders as the coil inside tightened then sprang upward. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed thru her as her body convulsed and jerked around his fingers. Crying out his name, she felt tears run from her eyes as her body gave in and let go- really let go- for the first time in her adult life.

Derek watched her face as a wealth of emotions ran across her features as the biggest most incredible orgasm of her life overwhelmed her. Hearing his name on her lips caused his body to harden. God, he needed her so badly, but first he wanted her to have as much pleasure as he could give before he took her and made her his for life.

Pen held on, but loosened her hold on Derek as she slowly came back to earth. _What had just happened?_ she wondered as her brain tried to get back to reality. With a shaky hand, she wiped a stray tear away. "Derek?"

"I'm right here, Pen," he replied and stood up to face her. "Are you alright?" Concern was in his voice as he used his thumb to catch a teardrop on her cheek. Tears for him. If he hadn't been in love before, there was no denying it now.

"Y-yes, I'm alright. That was…incredible."

"You're telling me. I think you tried to break my fingers."

"Sorry," she apologized, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

Kissing her gently, he cupped her breasts and molded them in his hands. "Don't be sorry. I was wondering if you are up for round two."

"I think so."

"Good." He looked her in the eye. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Undress me," he commanded in a low seductive voice. He watched her swallow hard. "Undress me. Please."

Cautiously, Pen fumbled for the button on his jeans. Releasing it, she barely remembered lowering the zipper on his fly. Pushing the denim and boxers down, she took him in her hand and stroked him. The soft moan of her name on his lips caused her touch to be more brazen than she thought possible. Boldly she stroked him faster as her hand cupped him gently.

"Baby Girl, you might want to be careful with those," he bit out as his body thrust against her hand.

"I'm just returning the pleasure," she cooed sweetly.

"If I'm going to finish this the right way, then I'm going to need you to go slow."

"Are you saying that you can't keep up with me?" she whispered in his ear.

That was all Derek needed. Stepping out of his jeans, he pulled his t-shirt off and moved Pen to the bed in a blink of an eye. Sitting down on the mattress, he pulled her between his legs. Drawing her face down to his, he kissed her deeply and wantonly.

Turning slightly, he lay down on the comforter and watched as she drank in his naked body.

"Derek…" she breathed softly and bit her lip.

"Make love to me Penelope," he begged.

"I don't know." She shook her head.

"Don't make me beg; it might kill me," he moaned.

Dipping her head down, she took his length in her hot mouth and closed her lips around him. A word- somewhere between a curse and a prayer- escaped him as he felt himself die. He had known the pleasure of her lips on his, and the feel of her tongue, but that was nothing compared to what she was doing right now.

Thrusting upward, he went as deep as he dared. Pen opened her mouth to accommodate him and relished in the salty musky taste of him on her tongue. Sweeter than nectar, she thought as her tongue teased him, causing him to jerk and moan her name out loud.

Unable to take anymore, Derek pulled her up to straddle him. "Take me Pen. Take me inside of you before I go mad."

Lifting her hips, she positioned herself and with one move, she encased him deep inside her hot velvet walls. Slowly she moved her body to set the rhythm and dared him to keep up. One deep thrust sent her reeling as she felt him move in and out of her body. Throwing her head back in ecstasy, she cried out as his hands cup her breasts and his mouth tortured her nipples.

"That's it, Sweet Thing; go faster," he moaned as one hand slid down and touched her. That was all it took to cause her to lose control. Riding him faster, she ground her pelvis against his hand as another orgasm threatened to destroy her. Sobbing his name, Pen felt her body grasp his and hold on tight.

Derek was losing his mind. He increased his strokes faster until the sweat covered his body. He wanted to give in so badly, but she had to come first. Hearing his name, he held back until he felt her velvet walls grasp him in a hot wet fist. Letting go, he gave two hard, deep thrusts as the sensation of completion rushed thru his body.

"Penelope," he bit out as his body begged for release. "Sweet God!" he shouted and gave a deep thrust. He knew he had found heaven as his body exploded inside of hers.

Trying to catch his breath, Derek pulled her close to him and settled the comforter around to keep in the heat. Softly he stroked her hair and sighed.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered, afraid that anything louder would break the magic spell he was under.

"That was…"

"Awesome?" he finished.

"Beautiful," Pen corrected. Stroking the hand around her waist she sighed deeply. After so many years of running blindly to and from things, she had finally found her home. "Do you still want to marry me?"

Derek pressed a kiss to her hair. "More than anything." His hand moved down to cup her abdomen. "I love you."

Pen paused. "Derek, do you think we have what it takes to raise a baby?" Genuine fear was in her tone.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Look at me. Do you love our baby?"

Pen turned to look at him. "More than anything."

"Me too."

"Really?" She searched his eyes for the truth.

"Yes." He cupped her cheek and brushed away the tears that fell from her eyes. "As long as we have love, we have what it takes to raise this baby."

"Promise me one thing."

"Anything Baby Girl. Name it and it's yours."

"The way you loved me tonight…I want it like that forever."

"Forever?" He raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. In one swift movement, he rolled her under him. Positioning himself, he looked down at the beautiful woman who was his lover and the mother of his child. And soon to be his wife. "I was hoping for an eternity."

"Really?" she whispered.

Derek covered her mouth with his as he showed her that he meant every word.

And she believed him.


End file.
